godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. The Ultimate Limited Super Dragon Crazy Blade of The Olympian Gods They say that the blade of the gods and the blade of olympus would morph together to make the blade of the titans. Therefore there is a blade of the titans, but both were made by the God's so it would be called the Super Blade of Olympus and Gods. The titans would need to make there own weapon. Three things: #Why ask this question here, instead of on your own blog or talk page? #Where did you read it? Trustworthy source? If you can provide links, we could create a new article. #Sign your posts. (Not that you'll ever come back to read this) KratosGodofWar 07:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Enemy weapons It seems that a lot of the articles that would fall into the 'enemy weapons' category are being candidates for deletion. Should we just remove all of those articles, aside from a select few possible exceptions? I don't mind (heck I was the one who even made most of the articles), but I would like a second opinion before I suddenly start making a massive ammount of deletions. Manas101 03:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I couldn't agree more. Pages about what weapons Legionnaires carry are (in my opinion), anything but needed. As far as I'm concerned they can all go, except for of course the obvious exceptions; being anything Onyx-related, or enemy weapons that you later acquire yourself. :) KratosGodofWar04:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll get on that. If you could help me with the process, that'd be much appreciated. Manas101 18:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) God of War IV I don't think this article should be nominated for deletion. I mean, there is no God of War IV yet, but why should it be deleted? All it is saying is that God of War IV is rumored and has possible storylines of GOW IV. And nobody notified me it was being nominated for deletion, so thats just plain wrong. Thats all I have too say, and I hope you guys agree.IceFireWarden14 15:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC) This is exactly the way it goes. I, myself, always tell people why their pages have been marked for deletion. Others don't. They don't have to. That's just my way of being polite and informative. Anyway, you summed it up yourself. The page was listed for deletion because the game doesn't exist yet. We all know it's coming, but there won't be a page for it until at least some sort of official concept art or teaser is posted online. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Agrius or Oreius I'm not the guy who wrote this article, but I think his opinion is interesting. He's discussing about the picture he found and what/who could be the monster in it. Of course, he could have written it on his own blog so everyone could give their opinion, since the article itself looks much more like a blog post, but we could recicle it to make an article that talks about the picture. In my opinion, the monster doesn't seem to be a harpy or anything else in the series and Agrius or Oreius are the most probable option, acording to what Dragonslayer4 wrote. At least, could you tell Dragonslayer4 to write it in his blog and put a link of the site he found the picture, KratosGodofWar? Uglyguy25 (talk) 14:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Uglyguy25 Although that wasn't addressed to me, I was the one who put it up as a candidate for deletion so I might as well say why. Basically, like you said, it was way too much like a blog; none of it was based on reliable facts so if someone came across it they may think that it was definate fight in Ascension. It's like if I created a Stheno page just because there was a Gorgon in the trailer, although it's possible that she'll appear it's not a fact (yet) so it wouldn't be a viable article. No matter how interesting the page is, it's still only speculation and so should be a blog. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 14:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Colors Please, before deleting this page or trying to edit it let me finish it. I accidently pressed the "publish" button before I could write down the whole article so it's unfinished. I know someone will try to delete it later anyway because didn't like the page but please have some patience. Sorry for accidently pressing the button. Uglyguy25 (talk) 14:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Uglyguy25 Ok, I'll see what you can do. But please don't be suprised if it gets deleted even if you've edited it; I trust you'll do a good job I just doubt that the page will be seen as important in the eyes of any active admins, no offence. If it turns out to be good and relevant then I'll try to argue it being kept. (When you're editing it then it'd be a good idea to get rid of any deletion tags that may be added so it isn't deleted half way through the job). Also, make sure you add a few pictures just to make sure it looks professional. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 15:50, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Battering Ram Why delete this page? This is a major new feature that was introduced in God of War 3. It pretty much changed how we normally use combat in-game. It was so good that Ascension saw the return of the this impressive feature. I mean, seriously, you guys also made a page for Hyperion Charge, another major combat feature introduced in Ghost of Sparta? So why not also the Battering Ram? Okay fine , I'll stop making random pages on every move. How's that? Nmgeek (talk) 19:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Nmgeek That would be perfect. Moves are discussed on either the pages of the weapons or when they are character specific, on the character page. That is the reason why we no Light Attack or Heavy Attack page. (Why we have a Hyperion Charge, is beyond me) But if you have an idea for a page that you think this wiki needs, you could post in the page of an adminster or other contributor or write it as blog. If people decide, we really need such a page, you can make. Belgiansparten (talk) 20:32, October 24, 2014 (UTC)